Shibusen Death city Kara!
by Kakura Izumi
Summary: Una nueva redio se ha creado, nuestros protagonistas seran los locutores de este programa,gracias a esto ocurriran sucesos fuera de lo común, SxM B*SxT y kid cap1 SOMA, Cap2 kid y su historia! proximamente.


Soul eater no me pertenece D: , solo este Three-shot! xDD

_Para la gente que ha leído otro de mis fics: desde este momento trataré de solo hacer one-shot o two-shot o… etc. xDD para así no dejar a la gente inconclusa, los demás fics los terminare pronto, descuiden :D ya están por terminar._

**Shibusen Death city Kara!**

-Presenta-

Noticias de Hoy!

Por Maka Albarn y Soul eater

-Maka: Buenos días a todo el pueblo de death city! Me enorgullece estar aquí desde las ocho am. Hasta las nueve treinta de la mañana!

-Soul: una hora y media de tortura realizada por maka!

_-Se escucha el sonido de un fuerte golpe seguido de un maka-chop-_

-Maka: d-de todas maneras, les estaremos informando continuamente de los sucesos que hoy en día ocurren en death city, o incluso en el resto del mundo

-Soul: La primera noticia que daremos hoy será un aviso previo de mi funeral, agradecer de antemano a maka y sus golpes

_-Se escucha tras el micrófono un griterío que dejaremos a la imaginación de los lectores debido a el vocabulario que debemos censurar por medidas de protección psicológica-_

-Maka: Disculpen a mi compañero, ha tenido serios derrames cerebrales debido a su estupidez, compréndanlo, ahora la verdadera noticia!,

En death city han ocurrido horribles asaltos en el lado norte de esta ciudad, asaltos a las pescaderías, lencerías femeninas, zapaterías y una tienda de mascotas….

-Soul: Oi maka, el otro día Blair llegó con una bolsa llena de ropa interior femenina, botas, y unas cuantas bolas de estambre…

_-Silencio-_

-Maka y Soul: **BLAIR!**

-Soul: Esa gata pervertida, cuando aprenderá que no puede hacer con el mundo lo que se le plazca…b- bien… volviendo a las noticias, Un grupo de chicos ha estado destruyendo infraestructuras, uno de ellos constantemente grita que es ''Aquel que superara los dioses'' el segundo sufrió un derrame cerebral mientras trataba de colocar el edificio ''simétricamente'' y el último chico se decía a sí mismo ''cool'' siendo que era un gilipollas que… diablos… Maka! Quien escribe estas… ''noticias''!

-Maka: el publico que nos escucha, tarado.

-Soul: Miren quien habla, Pecho-plano, come libros, sol de invierno, señorita-poco-femenina, sin-novio, nunca-he-dado-un-beso, mi-padre-es-un-mujeriego, de ALBARN!

_(Detrás de microfonos~)_

-Maka: Hijo de Put*…!, deja de joderm*… la vida por una put*… vez!-

-Soul: A quien insultas! Perr*… Eso te ganas por no querer folla*… en la mañana!-

_(cierre)_

-Maka: Creo que esto ha sido todas las noticias por hoy, espero que siga sintonizándonos, disfrute de la semana~-

-Soul: bye-

_(llegan Black star, tsubaki y se encuentran con maka y soul)_

-Hey! Soul, como te ha ido?-Dijo el peli-celeste

-Mal- contesto el susodicho cortante

-Con esa actitud, no llegaras a ningún lado- comento su técnico

-Etto…Black*star… ya es nuestro turno- anuncio la peli-negra

-Ore-sama dará su espectáculo, Nyajajajaj, observen simples mortales-

- _Hoy conocí a maka, y me di cuenta de que era una…Baka_- recitó Soul

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó maka

-Mi poema, lindo verso, no?- comentó el ''poeta''

-Estas enojado porque no te deje ''divertirte'' conmigo en la mañana?- acusó furiosa la peli-ceniza

-no, solo trato de ganarme la vida aunque sea como poeta-

-parece que tendrás que intentar con otra cosa, porque como poeta no tienes ni vocabulario para usar-

-eso crees?, déjame terminar mi poema y veremos quién es el que ríe al final,

Hoy conocí a Maka y me di cuenta de que era una Baka

Solo conocía un camino, hacía el futuro de su destino

Libros y libros, montañas, que leía cada mañana

Un día me pregunté

Porque de esta chica me preocupé?

Las palabras no eran necesarias para mi respuesta

El camino de mi felicidad estaba junto a esta

Porque la Amo, porque la quiero

Porque sin ella me desespero

Sus afectuosas palabras hacían mis perfectas mañanas

Baka, Baka, Baka, no conocía otra palabra?

Aunque la chica de mis sueños no aceptase lo que siento

Solo con su presencia me siento satisfecho.

_-Silencio-_

-Bue…No esta tan cool pero… Ah! Tu ganas, si apesto- comento resignado Soul

-Baka…-musitó maka al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a Soul

De inmediato este le correspondió, hoy habían tenido un mal, día pero las palabras de soul lo compensaban todo.

**FIN? *-***

**-.- si, se que apesto, pero ¬3¬ buuu en fin**

**Quería presentarles este three-shot :D**

**Próximamente: Cap 2 de Shibusen Death city Kara!**

''_**La Simétrica historia de Death the kid''**_

_**La historia es narrada por esta '' fabulosa'' radio, en donde distintos personajes ayudaran a desarrollar la historia ''inventada'' de kid, sobre su vida.**_

_**¿Cómo asumirán los roles?**_

_**Véanos en una próxima sintonía XDD bya~**_


End file.
